Obsessive Hunger
by aybaybay123
Summary: Ruka&Kain. A new night class student joins the school, and has a certain interest in Ruka. What will Kain do? it's better than the summary!
1. new student?

* * *

It might just be a _little_ shorter than it actually should be. but hopefully you'll like it!!

* * *

It was about four in the morning, the whole moon dorm was silent. Everyone was sleeping, or so we thought. Ruka lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about that one night in which she cried in Kain's arms.

"Why do I always think of this?" she muttered

All of a sudden, there was a crash from downstairs. Ruka got up, staring at her closed door.

"There's nothing better to do, I can't sleep, I might as well see who it is." She whispered to herself.

She got up and put her robe on, right when she stepped out of her doorway, she bumped into something. It was too dark to tell who it was, but right when the person talked, she automatically knew who it was.

"Are you alright?" Kain asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She muttered "What are you doing awake anyway?"

"I should ask you the same thing." He replied "You checking downstairs for the noise?"

"Yes…now please." She said back.

Kain moved out of her way, letting her go ahead of him. They descended downward and into the kitchen. There was shattered glass on the floor, and several blood tablets scattered all over the kitchen.

"What is this?" Kain muttered. He pointed into the lounge. There was a boy on the sofa fast asleep. The boy wasn't like other vampires, he was short and delicate looking. He had red-ashy hair. He was of course pail like the rest though, but he was glowing with an off aura. He looked as though he was only twelve years old. Kain tried to wake him up.

"Hey kid, you need to wake up." Kain spoke. The boy never responded. Kain started to shake him more aggressively, until he finally picked him up and shook him awake.

"Kain! Don't harm the boy!" Ruka shouted. Right when she spoke, the rest of the group came down the stairs.

"Ruka, people are TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Aido yelled.

"Excuse me! Am I supposed to be sorry?" Ruka snapped back. "But there's a boy in our dorm lounge."

"Oh really? Wher-" before Aido could even ask, Kain shoved a boy in his face.

"Oh."

"He is no little boy; he is a freshman that exchanged into our school. He is a noble vampire." Kaname spoke up. Right then, Kain dropped him onto the floor.

"Kain!" yelled Ichijou, "You shouldn't treat a new student like that!" Right then, the boy woke up.

"I'm sorry for everything, I just needed to rest, and I saw this couch…sorry…" said the boy. "I'm Yoshiko Haruko. I just transferred in."

"Welcome, do you need any help settling in?" asked Kaname.

"Oh yes, please." Kai said, eyeing Ruka.

"Ruka, would you help Haruko get settled into his room?"

"Yes, of course I will." She replied. Though she didn't want to, she would do anything Kaname asked her. She walked with Haruko up the stairs and into his room, he was lucky to not have a roommate.

"There you go do you need anything else?" asked Ruka.

"Yes…your blood." Haruko responded.

Ruka took a step back. "My blood isn't freely handed out, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She left the room, not waiting for his response. Yet she felt an odd sensation tingling throughout her body.

When she was about to enter her room, Kain came out and went called her near the window to talk to her.

"How is the new student." He asked.

"He's…fine…" she replied, in an uncomfortable manner. She had never been asked by someone else to give her blood before.

* * *

Well i hoped you guys liked chapter 1!! :) oh yeah, PLZ REVIEW! :

* * *


	2. yet another dance

* * *

"Hello, I'm Yoshiko Haruko. Though I am only a freshman, I hope to become very close friends to you." He was staring a Ruka the entire time, but he ignored the glares coming from Aido and Kain.

"Very well, Mr. Yoshiko, you may sit in the empty desk next to…Rima." Ruka was in relief, but she also knew that Haruko would be sitting behind her and Kain. During the entire class time, Ruka could feel Haruko's blue eyes on her.

When class was over, all of the girl students were talking about the dance that was coming up tomorrow night. It was for both day and night class students. Ruka never looked forward to these types of dances. She knew that Kaname's attention would be all on Yuki.

Ruka went back to the dorms with Kain. They took their time getting to the dorms. Kain just felt something a little different between the two. He stopped walking, making Ruka also stop. She looked behind herself and stared at him.

"Ruka, what happen last night between you and Haruko?" Kain asked.

"No-nothin-"

"Don't say just "nothing", I'm not brainless. What did he say to you?" he asked again.

"He…asked me…for my blood." She replied

"That's nothing too bad, you're beautiful, I would imagine your blood is also something that would be coveted.

Ruka was little surprised by what he said, even though she already knew she very pretty, just knew that Kain said it, made it seem to have more meaning.

"Thank y-you, but it's just the way he said it to me, it just seemed more evil like, as if he would take it no matter what I said to him." Ruka responded.

"Ruka, no one will hurt you as long as you have us around, Alright?" Kain said.

"Thank…you."

The two walked back together silent and went straight to their rooms and went to bed. Ruka had less trouble getting to sleep tonight.

The next day was a day break since everyone was getting ready for the dance. All of the fans were outside, yelling for the night class students to be their date. The prefects, I mean prefect, Yuki, was there to calm everything down, when Zero finally came.

"If you guys yell one more word to the night class students, you all won't even make it to the dance tonight!" Zero yelled at them. All the girls scattered in less than two seconds, screaming their heads off.

"Jeez Zero, you don't have to be that mean to them!" Yuki responded.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job, making sure they don't bug the night class." Zero snapped back.

"Whatever, what am I ever going to do with you Zero." He just shrugged her off and started walking away, leaving an angry Yuki.

In the moon dorm, everyone was fast asleep. It never took them that much to look gorgeous for dances. Ruka and Rima were sleeping in their dorm room, nothing could wake them up.

Their door slowly creaked open; little light was let in the pitch black room. There was a pair of red eyes staring at Ruka. It crept closer to her all the way until they were right next to her bedside. The vampire was just about to touch her neck, until the door was slammed open.

The two girls jumped up. Rima ordered the two cousins to get out of their room right away. They each ignored her, looking around their room, looking in their closets and under their beds. They couldn't find anyone.

"Ruka, there was someone who came into your room." Aido said "How could you not notice?"

"I wasn't worried about anyone hurting me," eyeing Kain, "who do you think it was? Ruka asked. But she already knew the answer. No one responded.

"Just go back to sleep you two, no one else will get into your room." Kain assured them.

Of course the two wouldn't go to sleep, knowing that someone could slip into their locked bedroom.

"Alright, you boys can leave us to rest." Rima responded.

When the boys left, Rima looked right away to Ruka. "Who was it that broke in?" she asked.

"It was the new student, Haruko. He asked me for my blood the other night, but in a different way. It was very uncomfortable, and he has been eyeing me ever since."

"Well, that's your problem, just ignore him, he's only a freshman, he can't do much to harm us." Rima assured.

"Right." She responded.

Soon enough, everyone in the moon dorm was getting ready for the dance. Rima was wearing a gold dress that ended in layers. She wore her hair down with a gold hair pin that was shaped like a feather.

Ruka was wearing a lilac dress that touched the floor. It had sequence throughout the top part of the dress, and had a matching shawl. Her hair was in her usual curled up do, with her bangs straight.

When their group met at the dance, the boy obviously looked stunning, with their black tuxedos. Ruka just couldn't look away from Kaname, yet Kain looked just as great as Kaname. She thought she was going crazy when she started gazing at Kain.

The day class girls were going crazy towards the boys, running all over the day class boy students.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled one the class representative. "Hey! I'm talking to y-"he stopped when he noticed Ruka. "Oh, so beautiful… Ruka!"

Ruka and Rima met up with the rest of the group, while Kaname went to see Yuki. Ruka just stared at him, glaring at Yuki, until,

"Ruka, will you join me?" asked Kain.

Ruka stared at him for a second, but took his hand and went on the dance floor with him. He took her waist, while she touched his shoulder. They started to float across the floor, until the music ended. Right when it ended, Ruka was gazing into Kain's eyes, she didn't notice his eyes actually sparkled, and she never really took in at how tall he was. When she was about to speak to him, someone interrupted her. Actually it was more than just one person; it was more like fifteen boys. They all had a puppy dog look on their face, wanting a dance from her. She just walked away, and started heading towards the empty balcony.

When she got outside, she was happy to be alone for the moment; she needed some air to think about, Kain.

"Should I really consider Kain?" she thought. Within a few minutes, she could hear someone stepping onto the balcony also. She didn't look, but finally she looked to see, not Kain, but it was Haruko.

"Are you lonely, Ruka?" he asked, all of a sudden, he was in front of her, taking her hand.

"No, please, I do wish to be alone right now, though." She replied.

"I'm sorry Ruka, I can't leave you alone until I get what I want." Haruko said.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked. She looked for Kain, but she saw him dancing with one of his fans. She tried looking for anyone to help, but they all were having fun inside.

"I wanted your blood; it smells so good to me, for a vampire. And since we can't die, I want to take as much as I please." He said gruesomely.

"You can't do that much to me anyway, you're only a little freshman." She advocated.

"Foolish Ruka, this isn't the real form of mine. Now please, no more talk." Haruko said.

Right after he said that, he grabbed her, spun her around so quickly, and knocked her out with his bare hands.

* * *

YESS i know these are short!! but please review!!

* * *


	3. help?

* * *

"Ow, my head...how could he be that strong?" she whispered to herself.

"Oh, you're finally awake, it's nearly midnight." The person said "Do you recognize me? It's me, Haruko." He was not the same Haruko. He changed. He was much taller, almost seven feet. His hair was still the same, yet he had a mature look. His eyes were, instead of blue, they were green. He was wearing the same tuxedo from the dance. When he took a few step closer toward Ruka, his eyes glared red.

"Don't...come...closer…" she warned.

"Or what will you do?" he asked.

He knew Ruka couldn't do much to hurt him. She tried to run, he was too fast, he wasn't just another common vampire. He caught her throat, squeezing it tighter and tighter until he spoke: "Why won't you just give me your blood? That's all I ask, it's just…so…tempting…" Right then, he used his fingernail from his other hand and cut her face. The blood already started to shed. He leaned into lick it off, until Ruka gasped : "Stop…"

"What? How can I stop from this strong temptation?" he replied.

He threw her into the stairs thirty feet away. "You're so silly, you can't stop me from your blood, and it smells better than a bouquet of roses…to me…anyway." She couldn't get up, all she could do was sit, and wait to have all her blood taken.

"No, I don't want you to…it's not meant for…you…" that was all she could say.

"What?! No, this was the only reason why I came! I met you a long time ago; I fell in love with your scent. I NEED it!" he said angrily "and you will give it to me, now!"

He walked even faster towards Ruka; he lifted her up and threw her into the wall of the building. He picked her up again and used her fingernails and sliced her check again to sample taste it first.

He licked her cheek with his long tongue, Ruka was barely conscious, yet she still noticed this. She could only hear, yet she knew what his face would look like. She knew that he would want more.

Haruko placed her in his arms, making her neck vulnerable for him. All she could feel was his teeth sink into her neck. It wasn't the same as the time Kaname did it, this time, it was painful. She could feel so much blood leave her, every time he took a drink. All she could do was a faint scream, until she fell unconscious.

Haruko was devouring her; Ruka's blood was spilt all over the place. It was on her neck, all over her hair, and in a pile that lay under her head.

He was enjoying her; all he knew was that it was better than the sweetest candy he ever had. He couldn't stop, yet someone threw themselves at Haruko.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"You will not harm her anymore!" yelled Kain. He was with his cousin, Aido.

"You weren't supposed to notice! How did you?!" he asked.

"Kaname Kuran told us." Aido explained. "Now, you will leave here, or you will die."

"I don't think so; her blood is only meant for me! I will never drink another's from now on, only hers!" he yelled.

"So, tonight, you will die!"

Kain shot fire at him, Haruko dodged them, yet another person came from behind him. It wasn't Aido, but it was Shiki. His whip caught Haruko, right when he was trapped, Aido stabbed him with a long ice shard; not just once, but multiple times. Finally, when Haruko fell down, Kain came to face him from above. He then threw fire upon Haruko. His screams were all that was left of him.

Kain ran to Ruka, he looked to see if she was even conscious. Not yet, she was pail, and not in the healthy way for a vampire to be. She barely had any blood left; he needed to give her his blood. She needed to heal. Aido gave him an ice shard, and walked to and stood at a distance with Shiki.

Kain ran the shard through his palm and placed his hand over her opened mouth. He let his blood run into her, eventually, she gained her consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw Kain. All he said was, "We need to get you to the nurses' office, and she should know show to deal with this." All she did was close her eyes. Kain scooped her up in his arms, and ran her to the nurse.

When she woke up, she noticed that it was six in the morning. She didn't notice only that, but she noticed Kain.

He said, "Are you alright?"

"mmhmm."

"You've been asleep for a day, you only missed one class."

She just looked outside, or at least tried, it was too bright. Kain went to close them.

"I don't know what I would have done if he took all of your blood away from you." He said. "I'm sorry; I should have stayed with you the entire time."

"Stop, don't say anything." She replied. She just stared at him for a while, but not I grief, but in awe.

"Ruka, I can't, I need to tell you something, and I need to tell you that I truly care for you. I don't care what you say; I need you to know that."

"Kain, you were there to save me, and it wasn't…Kaname. You were the one who cared for me, and I think I care about you too. I know I care about you too, and I know who my blood is meant for, you…thank you…"

"Ruka…thank you…" he muttered.

Before he left, he got up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ruk-"

"Don't go yet, please, stay with me." She interrupted.

Kain stayed with her until the nurse told him it was time for him to leave.

* * *

Well...i hoped you guys liked it! :)

* * *


End file.
